Demon, Boy, Man, Legend, God!
by Hero-100
Summary: After the attack on his fifth birthday, Naruto Uzumaki is changed forever. He has been given the chance to become stronger than any ever seen before and he makes a deal with four VERY powerful beings. Each of these beings give him something to help him grow stronger and train him. Let's just say, that the Shinigami is going to have a feast when Naruto is back.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. Godlike/Intelligent/Strong/Muliple Bloodline Naruto. After the attack on his fifth birthday, Naruto Uzumaki is changed forever. He has been given the chance to become stronger than any ever seen before and he makes a deal with four VERY powerful beings. Each of these beings give him something to help him grow stronger and train him. Let's just say, that the shinigami is going to have a feast when Naruto is back.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. However, I do own all Original Characters and settings not within the anime or manga. I also own the plot._

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Naruto Uzumaki. A young five-year-old boy who has no friends or family. He has short, spikey blonde hair that sticks out in every direction and could rival even the sun because of it's brightness. His eyes, when happy, sparkle and shine and could rival the afternoon sky on a nice, warm day. But when sad, angry or depressed, his eyes are like two deep oceans that make you think they are staring into your soul. Naruto has had a very sad life that would make even the toughest of warriors throw up and/or cry. He has been beaten, burned, tortured, abused, poisoned, straved, and has even had some of his fingers and other body parts cut off. But what confuses the medics, the ones that were most trusted by the Hokage and didn't hate Naruto, was that within a few hours, around two to four hours, that all his minor and semi-major wounds would be healed completely. While all major and life threatning wounds would be healed completely in about one to two days. They called him "The Medical Miracle" and they could never find out how he healed so quickly.

Today, we find Naruto running for his life like The Shinigami's personal Hell Hounds were nipping at his ankles. The mob was bigger today as it was the day the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi No Kitsune and thus Shinobi and Kunoichi were in the mob along with the villagers. And they were gaining up, fast! It doesn't help the situation knowing that today is his birthday. Naruto knew the alleyways like the back of his hand after spending two years on the streets after the orphanage kicked him out saying that he was old enough to live on his own. Naruto had a feeling that they meant 'die on his' instead of live as they had always tried to poison him. He quickly ran down the alley ways to his special spot, The Forest of Death. No one had ever followed him in there, not even the ANBU who followed him around 24/7. Naruto wondered where they are right now when he needs them most. Probably with the mob right now, Naruto thought bitterly as he ran even faster knowing the Shinobi would catch up if he didn't. However, two kunai were lodged into his legs and he fell with a scream of pain. He was surrounded and began to be beaten to a pulp.

_**(Warning Gore Scene Below)**_

The first Shinobi to act was a middle aged man. he tore off his shirt and started to carve into his chest, which was thin and pale and you can clearly see the ribs straining against the skin, all the while laughing his ass off like a really funny joke was said just seconds ago. Naruto screamed out but his mouth was gagged with a ball of cloth so it was muffled. Blood was dripping from the wounds as well as spraying everywhere and bathing the man carving. Soon there was a small puddle of blood laying around him. He managed to look at his chest and was horrified at what he saw.

"Demon!"

"Freak!"

"Murderer!"

"MONSTER!"

These and many more were carved into his chest. Then the villagers started to stomp on his arms, chest and legs causing him even more pain. Hearing the sickening sounds of bones crushing, cracking and snapping in his chest, arms and legs made the villagers more excited and continued to stomp until every last one of his bones where snapped, cracked and crushed. Both arms and legs were now useless and all of his ribs were cracked. Naruto managed to stay awake through all this so as to not give anyone the pleasure of seeing him pass out due to pain. The next thing these horrible people did was that they started to shread the skin on his arms and legs with kunai and shurikans making him bleed out more. Then, a kunoichi got down on her knees and started to painfully and slowly carve out his eyes, one at a time. By the time the second eye was out of his small head, he passed out. No longer could he stand the pain, the smiling faces so full of joy and hate looking down at him, no longer could he stand the hate and the abuse. He gave up.

_**(Warning Gore Scene Over)**_

This was the scene that the Third Hokage, the Famous Professor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, came to. He looked at Naruto in horror and pain. Sarutobi Hiruzen is a very old man, so you can see why he almost had a heart attack at seeing his adopted grandson in a bloody mess.

"Cat, take all the Shinobi ad Kunoichi to Ibiki and tell him do the same thing they did to the child and make sure they stay awake. Dog, Take care of the rest. Weasel, go get Akira!" The Third Hokage ordered as he hurried through the crowd while releasing every ounce of Killer Intent at the surrounding people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. Godlike/Intelligent/Strong/Muliple Bloodline Naruto. After the attack on his fifth birthday, Naruto Uzumaki is changed forever. He has been given the chance to become stronger than any ever seen before and he makes a deal with four VERY powerful beings. Each of these beings give him something to help him grow stronger and train him. Let's just say, that the shinigami is going to have a feast when Naruto is back.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. However, I do own all Original Characters and settings not within the anime or manga. I also own the plot._

**Chapter Two: The Meeting!**

When Naruto awoke, he took a deep gasping breath of air. He opened his eyes only to close them right after because of the bright light. 'Wait! Bright light? I can see? I thought my eyes were cut out!' Naruto cried out in his mind as he sat up quickly in shock. He regretted immediately after for he really dizzy that almost made him sea sick had he not closed his eyes. He lifted his arms and rubbed his eyes. Again he was was shocked of his actions due to his arms being broken the last time he saw. He looked at his legs and moved them in astonishment. That's when Naruto noticed grass below his hands. Last time he knew he was attacked so he should either be within the Shinigami's stomache or the Hospital, IF he was still alive. He looked around to find that he is in a clearing inside a surrounding forest. The clearing was huge with a small lake at the opposite end of the clearing than where he is sitting. The clearing also has ankle-length tall grass and in the distance over the tall trees that tightly surround the clearing he saw some mountains. All in all, it looked beautiful and felt peaceful

"How do you like it?" a very beautiful musical voice said behind him and a very soft tone that made it almost sound like a whisper. Naruto turned his head so hard and fast that if he got whiplash, then he showed no signs of it as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The user of said voice was a woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She has silver, hip-length hair that is pulled into a tight over-the-shoulder braid. Her eyes are a very light blue, almost white, with silver outlining the golden star shaped pupil. Her skin is in a nice light tan color and looks smooth, almost like glass. Her body is, for the lack of better word, perfect. She has perfect curves in all the right places and even has some nice muscle tones. The outfit she is wearing makes that fact even the truth. She has on a white long bell-sleeved, form-fitting kimono that reached just above her ankles. The kimono has a lavender sakura petal design on the sleeves and at the bottom. The obi is also lavender and reaches to just above the knees. But what caught Naruto's attention after that were the big white feathered wings on the woman's back.

"Beautiful." Naruto whispered by accident and blushed. He blushed harder when he noticed she smiled indicating she heard him. He quickly got serious even though he still had a little blush on his cheeks. "Who are you and where am I?" He asked to the woman.

"My name is Rozu but I'm mostly known as Kami or God to mortals. As for where you are, well, you are in Tengoku or Heaven as mortals call it." The woman, now named Rozu or Kami, said in her lovely voice. Naruto sat there in shock not only because he is seeing and meeting Kami but he is also in Heaven meaning he is either dead or that he must be in a very bad coma.

"Why am I here? Am I dead?" Naruto said finally after getting over his shock. He knew this had to be serious for Kami herself to be in his presense. He was scared but put on a serious face that made him look so cute.

Kami just wanted to scream "KAWAII" and hug him tightly due to the face he was making. But she kept herself in check and much to the ire of her new inner fangirl slash second personality. "You are not dead, little one. Though you are close to it and you are in a coma back on the Realm of the Living. I have brought you here today, to ask you to be my apprentice." Kami said with a soft smile on her face as her unique eyes stared into his looking for an answer. Naruto was in shock. Never would he have imagined Kami, the Goddess of All, the Ruler of Heaven and Earth, ask him to become her apprentice. He was instantly suspious. 'Why would she want me as her apprentice? What will she get out of this?' Naruto thought to himself and asked her out loud as well.

Kami sighed knowing he was going to ask that last question. She mentally cursed the village and prayed that she would keep her temper in check so as to not destory Konohagakure. "Naruto, while I know you are suspious, and you have a right to be, but you must know about your heritage, right?" Rozu asked and hoped that she was right. Unfortunately, he shook his head side to side indictating he didn't know. She sighed and sat down in front of Naruto and she told him his history.

"Before you know about your parents and your other heritage, you must know your history. The Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) was the Kono Yo no Kyūseishu (Saviour of this World). He is but a legend now to the Realm of the Living. He was the one who created the Chakra we use today. He also battled what you call the Juubi but to him the Juubi was his lover. He loved her like nothing else. Seeing as the Juubi is my daughter, she had a certain fate. She had four children with him and when she found out she was to die, she snapped. Do to not having it within him to kill his love, he seperated her power into nine Great Beasts, or as you know, the Bijuu. Each Bijuu has a certain emotion tied to their power. For example: Shukaku, or the Ichibi as you know her, is tied to Insanity, Matatabi, or Nibi, is attached to Lust and Kurama, or the Kyuubi, is powered by hatred.

His four children each had a Bloodline Limit. The first born had a eye Bloodline Limit called the Rinnegan, the second born had a body based Bloodline Limit that allowed him to copy any DNA into his own by drinking the persons blood, the third born had a Soul based Bloodline Limit that allowed him to make weapons out of souls as well as make a weapon that represents his soul, the fourth and last born had a Chakra Based Bloodline Limit that allowed him to create, sense and mold chakra to the point where he could make solid objects out of chakra as long as he knew their structure and this lead to absorbing chakra from anything nearby if he choosed to.

They all got married and soon enough the clans you know today were born. What people don't know is that all these clans are intertwined. Basically, Naruto you are related to me due to having all the genes of the clans within your blood. But that is not all do to being related to me your also related to my three sisters. Yami, Shinigami and Chakra. You carry my genes because of the Juubi and The Sage of Six Paths being your ancestors.

You related to the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan directly though. The Namikaze are distant relatives to Sparda a devil lord and a famous shinigami. Meaning you have devil, hollow and shinigami blood running almost directly through your veins. They are also of the first and third children of The Sage of Six Paths. However, the Uzumaki clan are distant relatives of the second child and the fourth child. Unlike the Namikaze, who didn't know how to activate their bloodlines, the Uzumaki figured out how to use their Chakra Bloodline Limit but not the body one.

This is why I want to train you. To awaken all the blood that flows through your body and help you train with them. The time here is different than the Realm of the Living. One year here is one day out there. You will not age here either as your real body will be affected as your body here will be. In other words, what ever you do here will be transfered to your real body. So, will you let me train you?" She asked as she finished her speech. She recieved a shocked look as if saying 'what kind of question is that' and an instant nod. Her smile stretched arcoss her face and shined so brightly that it could rival staring into the sun.


End file.
